7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Our friends play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Rated M for some swearing, and some nudity and or sex. Warning: Might contain slash or femslash. Also contains canon and fanon couples. Now in the TDI X-Overs section! A TDI crossover with many other couple.
1. GorgonzolaXPanini: Shocker

**7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition**

**Chapter 1: GorgonzolaXPanini: Shocker**

**Summary of story: **Our Toonville friends play 7 minutes in heaven.

**Chapter summary:** In the first couple pick, Gorgonzola and Panini go into the closet, and that's a shocker. What will happen? Will they hold a grudge against each other in the closet, or will they kiss? Find out right now!

**Rated M for some swearing, and maybe some nudity and or sex.**

**Warning: Might contain slash or femslash. Also contains canon and fanon cartoon couples (DuncanXCourtney, SpongebobXSandy, PhineasXIsabella)**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their rightful owners (Cartoon Network (A lot of shows), Nick (SBSP, etc), FOX (Family Guy, etc), Adult Swim (Many shows), MondoMedia (HTF)).**

**Pairings of the chapter: Panini/Gorgonzola**

Most of the script in this story

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone), song lyrics, or cutaways/flashbacks._

**"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback."**

**-Peter's house-**

In an average day in Toonville, Peter Griffin had invited every one of his friends and also his friends' friends. Practically, there was everybody Peter and his friends ever knew, and Peter has a lot of friends.

A few hours in, Peter placed two hats on the table. Brian walked up to Peter, wondering if it is time for a game.

"What're you doing?" Brian asked his fat friend.

"Well, it's time for a good ol' game of 7 Minutes of Heaven." Peter replied. "There's a hat for guys, and one for girls! I pick a slip of paper from both hats—"

"I know what 7 Minutes in Heaven is!" Brian mentioned.

"But there's a twist: Sometimes, I will put two of the same gender in the closet, and the results might be amazing and funny at the same time!" Peter explained.

"Peter, have you been drinking?" Brian questioned the slash/femslash part.

"Not since 4." Peter mentioned. Just then, Peter pulled out a trumpet and held it near his lips, as if he was gonna blow into it. "EVERYBODY LISTEN!"

Everybody sprang up to look at Peter. Some of them got scared, while others screamed.

"Is that a trumpet?" Spongebob pointed out.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Peter replied. "Okay, now is the time to play some 7 Minutes in Heaven!"

Afterwards, everybody except Brian and Peter began mumbling in surprise, confusion and or happiness.

"Now, I will pick out a slip of paper, one from each hat. Then that'll be the couple going in that closet right there." Peter mentioned, gesturing over to the closet in between the kitchen and the living room.

"How long has that been there?" Finn asked in confusion.

"I don't know, dude." Jake replied. "It wasn't there 10 minutes ago."

"Alright, let's get this circus rolling!" Peter announced, putting his hand in the hat with the names of the guys. "The lucky guy is… Gorgonzola?"

The mentioned candle-headed kid rolled his eyes, knowing that this is going to suck for him.

"And the lucky girl is…" Peter put his hand in the girls hat and pulled out a piece of paper, and the name was… "Panini!"

Gorgonzola's eyes grew wide at the thought of being with Panini, who was obviously stalking Chowder.

"This can't be good." Gorgonzola said.

"Alright, this can't be right." Panini complained. "I'm stalking Chowder."

"I don't wanna be stalked!" Chowder cried, as he ran into the closet. However, Peter threw him out for the selected couple to come in.

Gorgonzola's emotions turned from confused to bored.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Gorgonzola said, making his way to the closet. Panini followed suit, as Peter shut the door on them.

"Got the timer ready?" Peter asked, as Finn's friend, Jake, set the timer to the obvious 7 minutes.

"Eyyyyyyy… **[1]**" Jake replied. **The [#] things are to point it out at the end.**

**-In the closet-**

Panini and Gorgonzola stood in the closet silently.

"Soooo… uh…" Gorgonzola started.

"Soooo?" Panini added, blinking. "Um, have you played this before at _all_?"

"…I don't want to talk about it." The candle-head replied.

Panini snickered. "You can tell me. It's alright. Besides, there's only 6 minutes left." She mentioned to the kid, Gorgonzola, aside from her.

"Are you sure?" Gorgonzola asked.

Panini giggled again. "Don't tell me you haven't played before!" Panini said.

Gorgonzola held his head down.

"Here. Lemme show you how it's done." Panini mentioned.

"Wait, _you've_ played?" Gorgonzola asked as the two minute mark passed.

However, Panini put her finger to his lips.

"Shh…" Panini shushed him. Just before Gorgonzola's eyes, Panini's lips were touching his, in a nice, soft kiss. The kiss, however, grew deeper and deeper as their tongues explored each other's mouths. This went on for a few more minutes, until time was up, in which they broke away as soon as the timer began beeping after the 7 minute mark.

**-Outside-**

Peter opened the door, and Gorgonzola and Panini came out, holding hands.

"Look at that. We got a Gorgonini here!" Peter said, using the portmanteau couple name for the Gorgonzola and Panini relationship. Some people laughed at that joke. "You gotta love the couples!"

Peter went over to the hats again, as the rest awaited the next couple.

**End chapter**

**A/N: I think I made Gorgonzola or Panini a little Out Of Character. Aw, well. At least I made some major Gorgonini. Hope you like this, everybody, because you can make some suggestions for couples to be in the closet next time! It can be anybody, even guy on guy or girl on girl.**

**But mostly, I'm putting up a vote for which couple here gets to go in the closet in chapter 2!**

**The couples in the vote are:**

**(P&F) PhineasXIsabella (Canon?)**

**(P&F) CandaceXFerb (Stepincest)**

**(AD! (American Dad)) HayleyXFrancine (Femslash incest)**

**(TDI) IzzyXCody (Fanon**

**(SP) KyleXCartman (Slash)**

**and…**

**(Madagascar/TDI) King JulienXCourtney (AnimalXHuman)**

**After you read this, you know you have to vote for one of the six! All couples have been generated by a software called The Hat. Seeya!**


	2. CartmanXKyle: Rivals

**7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition**

**Chapter 1: KyleXCartman: Rivals**

**Summary of story: **Our Toonville friends play 7 minutes in heaven.

**Chapter summary:** In a shocking GuyxGuy pick, Kyle and Cartman, despite being rivals, are put in the closet for the twist of that night. Will their huge rivalry get resolved and turn into a canon slash couple in this chapter? Find out right now with another chapter of 7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition!

**Rated M for some swearing, and maybe some nudity and or sex.**

**Warning: Might contain slash or femslash. Also contains canon and fanon cartoon couples (DuncanXCourtney, SpongebobXSandy, PhineasXIsabella)**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their rightful owners (Cartoon Network (A lot of shows), Nick (SBSP, etc), FOX (Family Guy, etc), Adult Swim (Many shows), MondoMedia (HTF)).**

**Pairings of the chapter: Kyle/Cartman aka Cartyle or Kyman**

**Oop. I forgot something from last chapter:**

**Last Chapter: [1]: Jake imitated the Fonz.**

Most of the script in this story

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone), song lyrics, or cutaways/flashbacks._

**"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback."**

After Gorgonzola and Panini, the first unlikely couple, had their turn, it was time for another couple to follow.

Peter placed the girls hat on the floor, confusing everybody.

"Now this time, it is 2 guys in the closet." Peter announced. "It sounds shocking, right guys?"

Some people mumbled in agreement, while others (girls) complained.

"Go suck a dick." Bender whispered.

"Little boys…" K'nuckles grumbled.

"Yeah, whatever." Duncan sighed, bored with the guy on guy thing.

"Alright, alright. Don't be pushy." Peter said as he inserted a hand in the guys hat. "First is… alright! Kyle Broflovski, you got a shot at a kiss!"

"Wait, what?" Kyle, the little Jewish friend, said, surprised.

"And Kyle, you'll be paired with… oh-ho-ho! You're not gonna like this one!" Peter mentioned, after pulling out another slit of paper from the guys hat.

"Who is it?" Stan, Kyle's friend, asked for the mentioned-before Jewish kid.

"Eric Cartman!" Peter revealed.

"SAY WHAT!" Cartman surprisingly yelled, getting some unexpected attention, especially from the other victim-er, kid, Kyle. The fat Eric looked around at the staring faces. "What?"

Kyle, on the other hand, was not happy.

"I'm not going in with Cartman!" Kyle complained.

"I'm especially surprised too, Jew." Cartman added.

"Shut up fat bo—" Kyle began, but was pushed into the closet by Peter, who also pushed Cartman in.

"TIMER READY?" Peter announced loudly, as Brian set the timer, sighing in boringness afterwards.

**-In the closet-**

"This is all Peter's fault!" Kyle complained again. "If he wasn't in charge, we wouldn't be here in the first place!"

Cartman, however, shushed him.

"Quiet, Jew." Eric said. "They can hear."

"They? You mean the guys outside?" The Broflovski kid asked.

"Yeah." Cartman replied.

**-From outside-**

Peter, Owen, Cody and Homer, however, cupped their ears right next to the doors of the closet.

"They're gonna kiss, they're gonna kiss…" Peter repeated.

**-Back in the closet-**

Cartman heard Peter repeating 'They're gonna kiss'.

"Ya hear?" Cartman asked. "He's saying we're gonna kiss soon."

"We aren't kissing!" Kyle angrily yelled. "We're not gonna kiss in here! Never!"

"But he wants us to! They can hear!" Cartman mentioned.

"Forget they! We're spending 7 minutes in this frickin' closet, just because by rules, we have to kiss!" Kyle refused. "We're never, and I mean _NEVER_ gonna kiss! Ever!"

Cartman, just starting, tried to lean in for a kiss, when Kyle punched him back. Cartman tried again, and again, but was getting kept away.

"No! Stop!" Kyle shooed him away.

This dogfight went on for 4 more minutes, in the 5 minute mark, until Cartman began complained.

"C'mon! Gimme a kiss!" Cartman yelled, trying to force a kiss onto Kyle.

"No! Stop it! Stop it, you mother-fu—" Kyle began to swear until Cartman successfully placed his lips on Kyle, until the Jewish kid broke away from the kiss, 1 minute into it, before it got deeper.

"There!" Cartman said. "You happy now?"

"No!" Kyle yelled. However, the timer could be heard beeping, meaning it's over.

**-From outside-**

Peter went to get the closet door open, but Kyle bursted out, gasping for air.

"It was terrible!" Kyle complained. "He…he…he kissed me! And I didn't like it!"

"Well, them's the rules for ya!" Peter mentioned.

Peter went back to the table, placing the girls hat back on it, meaning for a hetero pairing this time.

**-End-**

**Well, it took a couple of days, but I did the second chapter! This was just uploaded during my Summer, break and weekend bedtime, 12:00.**

**Next time: Will the next pairing be Canon, with Phinabella, or Fanon, with PhineasXLindsay? Find out next time!**


	3. Authors Note 1

**Guys, I'm not doing another chapter until you put in suggestions for chapter 3. I haven't gotten a review since the upload of the first chapter. So… yeah. With that put with, please, **_**please**_** put in some reviews about suggestions or reviews about how you liked this story.**

**Second note: I might also be working on Cartoon Total Drama and maybe Toonville Wrestling Entertainment. Heck, Project Toonageddon might get updated along with the additions of a few more oneshots, mostly involving sexual encounters, some smut, or crossover couples. In addition, I'm working on 25 Toonville Couples of Christmas, which it's not even summer right now, but 25 TCoC (25 Toonville Couples of Christmas) will take place in Toonville during winter, so check out my profile for updates on new oneshots, new chapters of recent stories and even fresh new stories. See ya there!**


	4. EndiveXDoofenshmirtz: Warmup

**7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition**

**Chapter 3: EndiveXDoofeshmirtz: Warmup**

**Summary of story: **Our Toonville friends play 7 minutes in heaven.

**Chapter summary: **After Cartman and Kyle got an embarrassing turn in the first GuyXGuy choice, Doofenshmirtz and Endive, two villains from different shows, get in the closet, with funny results. Although neither had a turn in this yet, the two will now, and the rules say they must kiss. And speaking of funny results, what _will_ be the results of the 7 minutes in the closet? Will these two know more about each other, and will they kiss and/or make out? Find out in this new chapter of 7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition!

**Rated M for some swearing, and maybe some nudity and or sex.**

**Warning: Might contain slash or femslash. Also contains canon and fanon cartoon couples (DuncanXCourtney, SpongebobXSandy, PhineasXIsabella)**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their rightful owners (Cartoon Network (A lot of shows), Nick (SBSP, etc), FOX (Family Guy, etc), Adult Swim (Many shows), MondoMedia (HTF)).**

**Pairings of the chapter: EndiveXDoofenshmirtz**

**PS: This is a chapter I worked on just much before the Canon vs. Fanon chapter special will begin. Also, Canon vs. Fanon might be on the 10 chapter milestone, which is obviously the first milestone. So… yeah, this will drown in some reviews with my funny style. Oh, and about not making another chapter of this from the A/N, which is in a chapter after KyleXCartman, I meant I'll do the results of the Canon vs. Fanon when some votes suck in.**

**PSS: **

Most of the script in this story

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone), song lyrics, or cutaways/flashbacks._

**"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback."**

The host of this 7 Minutes in Heaven show, Peter Griffin had already put the girls hat back on the table, meaning for a pick, which has no slash or femslash.

"Okay, back to hetero business!" Peter said as he stuffed his hand into the guys hat.

"Hetero?" Bender asked to his friend Fry.

"Our lucky dude is…" Peter started as he pulled out a slip of paper from the first hat, which contained the names of all the males in the house. When Peter took a look of the piece of paper, he was surprised, but too much. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz?"

"Yes?" asked the mentioned German doctor descendant. Unexpectedly, Doofenshmirtz tripped and fell into the closet. From not so far from the closet, a certain group of penguins were confused, especially Kowalski, and except Rico, who was smiling anyway.

"I question him falling into the closet conveniently." Kowalski calculated.

"I second that." Skipper added.

"Oohlala." Rico oohed. The other 3 stared at Rico. The crazy, explosive-happy penguin was then confused. "Wha?"

Peter, on the other hand, slipped out a piece of paper from the second hat, containing the names of the females. "And like a bombing in Haiti, our lucky female is… En…deeve?" Peter said. "Oh, hold on, it's on the tip of my tongue."

"En_dive_ is the actual pronunciation." Kowalski mentioned, making another quote.

"Wait, who's Endive?" Private, the youngest of his other penguin buddies, asked.

"What is it now?" Endive yelled, stomping down to the kitchen. Everybody, except those who weren't afraid of her, cowered in fear. However, Endive took a glimpse on the closet in between rooms. "Oh, this can't be good."

"Ah, just on time!" Peter said, shoving Endive into the closet, and shutting the door on her and Doofenshmirtz, which was a bit tight due to Endive's size. Right after, Peter set to time to the obvious seven minutes.

**-In the closet-**

Inside the closet, Endive and Doofenshmirtz were silent for a tiny bit.

"Well… this is awkward." Doofenshmirtz said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, awkward." Endive agreed.

Time was ticking away as the huge woman and the mad scientist traded weird glares, as if they didn't like this one bit.

**-From outside the closet-**

Peter and his friends Homer Simpson, a yellow skinned guy, with a bit of traits from Peter, Cody, a TDI season 1 and 3 participant, and Owen, the winner of the first season of Total Drama Island, were listening to the inside of the closet, ears pressed against the wood.

"Eh, you know, we know the outcome is "mwahmwahmwah"." Peter said.

"You're right." Cody said. "Let's bail."

And so, the 4 walked away from the closet and sat down on the couch,

**-Back inside the closet-**

Endive and Heinz were still in an awkward moment.

"So… I've played this, but only as a kid, though." Doofenshmirtz mentioned.

"Ah." Endive responded.

5 minutes remained.

"Have _you_ played before?" Doof asked.

"Yeh…" Endive mumbled.

"So… is that a yes?" The German doctor mentioned as the minutes droned down to 4.

"Ugh, let's get this over with." The humungous Endive said, grasping onto Doofenshmirtz's shoulders and pulling him in.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Doof stopped the attempt at 40 seconds before 3 minutes left. "Shouldn't we get to know each other?"

"Why do you care?" Endive said. "We got only 4 minutes left before we get out!"

"But, well…" The mad scientist started to say. "We have a size difference."

"What does that mean?" The big, fancy, female chef asked the German mad science freak as time was already passing by with less than 4 minutes left. **Not really a freak, more like a villain.**

"You're pretty big for your size, but I'm smaller…" Doofenshmirtz mentioned, but was stopped by Endive, who pulled him in for a big, wet, sloppy kiss, although Endive's lips were much bigger than Doof's. This continued for pretty much the rest of the 7 minutes, as during that time, Endive stripped down to nothing and stuffed Heinz up her ass, through her own anus, thrusting it in and out like a sex toy, until the alarm beeped.

**-Back outside-**

Peter pressed 'stop' on the timer, and opened the door. Out came Doofenshmirtz, who fell over, covered in drool and poop. Everybody seeing Heinz was grossed out, and many screamed, while others barfed into bags.

"Thank you!" Doofenshmirtz said, holding onto Peter. Just afterwards, Doof kissed Peter on the nose. "You don't wanna know how much I went through!"

Peter, although freaked out, saw Endive come out, fully clothed again.

"And you never will." Endive explained as she walked away. After she walked off screen, Peter walked closer, ready for a huge fourth wall break.

"Alright, guys, if you want us to do more crazy couples, like you just read in the closet, go down and click the review sign, and here's what you might see!" Peter said, afterwards gesturing over to behind him, where fellow Total Drama contestant Izzy grabbed another contestant, Lindsay, and made out with her.

"So, in your reviews, make some suggestions!" Peter said. "Bye!"

Then it cut to Izzy and Lindsay again, both naked. Lindsay was on her hands and knees, whimpering, while Izzy lubricated a yellow 8 inch dildo so much. The crazy redhead went in position, and thrusted the dildo deep into Lindsay's anus. The blonde dutz, Lindsay, responded by screaming loud.

**-Cut to black-**

**Well, finally, another chapter done! Hope you laughed at the ending and all the other stuff and pissed yourself, and at the part with Izzy and Lindsay having sex, and the part where Endive stuffed Doofenshmirtz in her anus like a dildo, hope you jacked off!**

**Now, onto reviews, send in some suggestions, and votes for the current poll, Canon or Fanon?**

**Remember, the Canon pairing is PhineasXIsabella, where the Fanon is PhineasXLindsay! Yep, that's right. Phineas with Isabella or Lindsay!**

**After I get enough votes, I will make the chapter! Bye!**


	5. IzzyXLindsay: Fisting

**7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition**

**Chapter 4: IzzyXLindsay: Fisting**

**Summary of story: **Our Toonville friends play 7 minutes in heaven.

**Chapter summary: **We saw Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz have the worst and most disgusting night of his life with Endive, who used him like a dildo, and we saw Izzy shove a dildo of her own inside Lindsay (**In the same chapter**), but in this chapter, Izzy and Lindsay will have a night to remember! Even though there's kissing, there's a whole lot of more inside! And what exactly is going to happen after they kiss and make out? Will there be sex? Lots of it? Maybe even a full blown sex fest? Find out in this brand spankin' new chapter of 7 Minutes in Heaven, Toonville Edition!

**Rated M for some swearing, and maybe some nudity and or sex.**

**Warning: Might contain slash or femslash. Also contains canon and fanon cartoon couples (DuncanXCourtney, SpongebobXSandy, PhineasXIsabella). Reading discretion is advised for younger viewers, but for kids who don't know about sex, either chicken out or go in. (If you know what's good for ya)**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their rightful owners (Cartoon Network (A lot of shows), Nick (SBSP, etc), FOX (Family Guy, etc), Adult Swim (Many shows), MondoMedia (HTF)).**

**Pairings of the chapter: IzzyXLindsay (TDI)**

**PS: Beware! There is sex among us tonight!**

**PSS: Sorry about the PSS last chapter, and that there was no PSS. I kinda rushed it a little. Sorry!**

Most of the script in this story

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone), song lyrics, or cutaways/flashbacks._

**"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback."**

Everybody in Peter's household, even his own family, were anxious for the next pairing to go in the dreaded closet for 7 obvious minutes. **Captain Obvious: Take that, TVTropes!** Peter, however, knocked over the guys hat by accident.

"Oops. Eh, whatever." Peter said as he shook the girls hat and put his hand inside. "Let's do a femslash pairing! Oh, yeah, femslash is girl on girl romance!"

All the girls got surprised at what they heard. All, but the love-lusting, crazy ass red head Izzy, who had a creepy look on her face.

Peter pulled out two slips of paper. "Hehe, looks like we got our first _and _second pick! Lindsay…" The blonde Total Drama contestant walked up, slightly worried who is the girl she will have to kiss in the closet. "And Izzy!" Peter revealed. The psychotic self proclaimed E-Scope, Izzy, dragged a shocked Lindsay into the closet, while holding a duffel bag. Big ol' Peter set the time, saying "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

**-Inside the closet-**

Izzy, after stripping herself naked in less than 5 seconds, pinned Lindsay's wrists to a wall in the closet and quickly kissed her deeply, grinding her wet vagina on Lindsay's skirt. Lindsay began to get wet herself, as Izzy ripped the blonde klutz's top off, along with her bra, and began sucking her nipples, left to right, as Lindsay moaned in help. Izzy then threw Lindsay's boots off, and then stripped Lindsay of her skirt and panties too! As Izzy felt horny, Lindsay was scared stiff, as Izzy licked her pussy all over, and then poked a finger in Lindsay's vaginal insides, causing Lindsay to scream. There was already more than 6 minutes left, and there's sex going on!

**-Right back outside the closet-**

Peter was listening closely to what was happening inside. He could even hear Lindsay yell "I'll scream rape!".

"Oh yeah!" Peter mentioned. "They're getting into it!"

**-Back inside the closet-**

Izzy had 3 fingers inside Lindsay now, and was moving back and forth, thrusting into Lindsay's pussy. Getting hornier, Izzy pulled a bottle of lube out of the bag and took the fingers out of Lindsay. Izzy covered both her hands in lubrication, chucking evilly, as Lindsay tried to crawl for the door, but Izzy rubbed some lube off on Lindsay's anus and vagina. With one hand, Izzy slowly slid her hand into Lindsay's vagina. Lindsay began moaning as Izzy pushed harder and further in. Lindsay's moans grew louder as Izzy began to insert her other hand in Lindsay's pussy. She succeeded, and began to push more further, listening to Lindsay's loud moans as 5 minutes were left. Izzy pulled both hands out, and then slid one into Lindsay's anus. Lindsay screamed as Izzy spread her fingers, and then slid out. Izzy began to dig in her bag, and pulled out a strap with a 15 inch dildo, which was _really_ long. Lindsay gasped as Izzy put the strap on, while time was winding down. Izzy held up the bottle of lube, but threw it aside and inched the dildo closer to Lindsay's anus, until Izzy shoved the dildo in, as Lindsay began to cum. The fake penis slid in farther, until it was all inside Lindsay, in which the dildo was nearly all the way through Lindsay. Izzy pulled it all back out, and then pulled out a much larger blue dildo, wider, but shorter than the other one. Izzy set it ready, and shoved it up and inside Lindsay. Izzy then pulled out a button, and pressed it, causing the big dildo to vibrate inside Lindsay's vagina, in which Lindsay was going to burst. There was 3 minutes on the clock, though. Izzy then decided to fondle Lindsay's breasts, and suck them, too. Lindsay began climaxing long and hard, splattering cum all over the floor. To call it a day, Izzy dressed back up and walked out early.

**-Outside the closet-**

Peter watched Izzy walk out as the door closed. Peter, however, saw some cum dripping out, and opened the door, in which Lindsay came out, with the big blue dildo still in her vagina.

"Oh… kay…." Peter said. "Looks like Lindsay is gonna stay naked, maybe."

Peter walked back to the table which had the girls hat, and picked up the guys hat. However, Lindsay went to get another pair of her clothes.

"We'll be right back." Peter said, facing the screen, causing another fourth wall break.

**-End chapter, cut to black-**

**Sorry if I rushed, I just wanted to make another chapter of this. Sorry…**

**Well, I'm still waiting! And to do so, I'm keeping the rating on Fanfiction to M, although I was thinking about reducing it to T+. So give me reviews, and I'll give you virtual cookies!**

**And please, please, **_**please**_** give me votes for Canon (PhineasXIsabella) vs. Fanon (PhineasXLindsay)! I beg of you! My god, don't you care? Think of the children! C'mon! Give a little! I'll- I'll give one lucky reviewer one million virtual dollars!**

**Alright, bye!**


	6. Authors Note 2: This is important news!

**Alright, now maybe this might get some attention. I've decided to add a formula for which two go in the closet, the type of pairing, who starts the kiss, and what might happen:**

**First person:**

**Second person:**

**Hetero, yuri or yaoi?:**

**Fanon or Canon?:**

**Who starts the kiss?:**

**What will happen?:**

**Outcome?:**

**The characters you can use must be from these cartoon shows:**

**Family Guy**

**American Dad**

**Futurama**

**Total Drama series**

**Penguins of Madagascar**

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Chowder**

**Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack**

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**

**Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**

**Camp Lazlo**

**Johnny Test**

**Happy Tree Friends**

**Aqua Teen Hunger Force**

**Fanboy and Chum Chum**

**South Park**

**6Teen**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends**

**My Gym Partner's a Monkey**

**And… that's it. Wow. That **_**is**_** a lot of cartoons, and in one roof! So… go on and use the formula at the top and put whatcha got in the review, along with a comment or two.**

**And in addition, I will change the category from a Family Guy and Cartoon X-Overs crossover to a Total Drama Island story, as that show has the most scenes in this, tying with Family Guy.**

**So… bye!**


	7. ChowderXMeg: Happiness

**7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition**

**Chapter 5: ChowderXMeg**

**Summary of story: **Our Toonville friends play 7 minutes in heaven.

**Chapter summary: **We saw Lindsay have the worst night of her life, as she was raped hardcore by the crazy sex-psycho Izzy, who fisted her, shoved a long dildo in her, and then stuffed a really wide vibrating dildo afterwards, so in the next hetero pick, Chowder and Meg are lucky, as they have to spend some time in the closet, with each other! That's right, it's a boy and a teenage girl, who are gonna have 7 minutes wasted in the closet. Chowder was happy to not be with Panini, but Meg is surprised, as Chowder's a boy and that Meg herself is older than him! Now for the questions; who will be the most happy? Obviously Chowder! And who's gonna kiss whom? Possibly not Meg, but find out if she _does_ start the kiss on yet another chapter of 7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition!

**Rated M for some swearing, and maybe some nudity and or sex.**

**Warning: Might contain slash or femslash. Also contains canon and fanon cartoon couples (DuncanXCourtney, SpongebobXSandy, PhineasXIsabella). Reading discretion is advised for younger viewers, but for kids who don't know about sex, either chicken out or go in. (If you know what's good for ya)**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their rightful owners (Cartoon Network (A lot of shows), Nick (SBSP, etc), FOX (Family Guy, etc), Adult Swim (Many shows), MondoMedia (HTF)).**

**Pairings of the chapter: ChowderXMeg (Chowder/Family Guy pairing)**

**PS: Hope you read the authors note before this, so please put some of your suggestions in, made from my custom-made formula! So pick up a pound of bacon and enjoy the show!**

Most of the script in this story

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone), song lyrics, or cutaways/flashbacks._

**"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback."**

Peter was set for yet another session of 7 Minutes in Heaven. This night was great so far, with the first couple being unlikely, the next having been… awkward, the one after that being a not-so-villainy human dildo session and the most recent one being the worst in Lindsay's life, and the best in Izzy's life, this was rather amusing this night around. Peter was going for another guyXgirl closet session.

"Ya ready guys?" Peter asked.

"You suck!" Someone said offscreen.**[1]**

"Alright, cause here we go!" Peter said as he dug into the guys hat. "Alright, our lucky guy is… oh, wait; our lucky _boy_ is Chowder!"

The cat-bear-rabbit hybrid grew wide eyes, thinking he might get paired with Panini.

"Don't get your ears in a knot, cause I didn't announce the girl to be with ya!" Peter mentioned, with his hand in the hat of girls. "And the dudette is… hehe, Meg!"

"Yeah, dad?" Meg, Peter's daughter, asked.

"Meg, you're gonna have a 7 Minutes in Heaven session right now!" Peter announced.

"Looks like that works for me." Meg mentioned.

"And with Chowder!" Peter revealed to his daughter, gesturing over to the little purple-clad Chowder.

"But he's just a boy!" Meg instantly complained.

"Don't care!" Peter yelled as he shoved Meg into the closet. On the other hand, Chowder was relived to not be with Panini. Afterwards, he walked over and into the closet. **OF DOOM!**

Peter shut the door, leaving Chowder and Meg to themselves.

"Alright, doors closed, check!" Peter listed down. "Timer ready…" The fat bastard went over to the timer and set it to seven minutes. **Obviously!** "Check!"

**(Inside the closet)**

While Meg was a little sad that she's with a little kid, Chowder was smiling.

"What're you so happy about?" Meg asked the cabearabbit. **Caberabbit is the 3-way portmanteau for cat, bear and rabbit.**

"I'm just glad Panini isn't in the closet with me." Chowder replied.

"Why glad? Is she stalking you?" Meg questioned.

"Yes." Chowder simply answered, followed by a moment of silence.

"Well… should we do it?" Meg asked.

"Do what?" Chowder asked back, confused.

"Kiss!" Meg replied.

"Oh, right." Chowder found out, feeling a little uncomfortable because Meg might be too old for him. The caberabbit went in for the kill, and asked a slightly important question. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." Meg replied with a simple answer, and no hesitation at all.

"'Kay." Chowder responded. "I'm ten years old."

"So… that makes me 7 years older than you." Meg made a fact. "What a coincidence, since we have to spend 7 minutes in here."

Even though there were 6 minutes left on the clock, Chowder and Meg were getting to know each other.

"Okay. Let's do it." Chowder decided after a bit. He then hopped, and wrapped his hands around Meg's head, and leaned in for a nice, soft and successful kiss. The very different couple broke away after a few seconds.

"You're a pretty good kisser." Meg responded afterwards.

"So are you." Chowder said back.

As there was more than 4 minutes left, Chowder and Meg had another romantic kiss. The two knew they were actually turning into a couple, and they liked it anyway. The kiss turned into a make out session in a while, frenching hard and mighty.

**(Outside the closet)**

Peter Griffin, on the other hand, was listening to the sounds coming from inside the closet, and loved that there was an actual outcome in less than 5 minutes. He already knew there was some making out going on inside.

"Yes!" Peter cheered. "They're doing it!"

However, Bender, a certain beer-drinking robot, heard what Peter said.

"Step aside!" Bender yelled, pushing Peter out of the way. Bender then put a cup to the door and moved to the side, in order to listen. "Yep, they're doin' it."

"Told ya!" Peter mentioned, getting up on his feet, and rubbing some dust off his white shirt.

Peter and friends waited, and waited until…

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The time limit alarm went off, as Meg and Chowder came out, holding hands.

"Oh, ho, ho! Looks like Megder is in the hiz-house!" Peter talked like a bit of a gangster. **I am not racist!** Right afterwards, Peter slid to the hat desk with style, as some of the people in Peter's living room awaited the next couple to be chosen!

**Another day, another chapter done! There was a lot of fitting-ness going on, and some in-character actions. Also, there was some authors notes, which were in bold, but the BEEP BEEP thing was an effect to make, indicating that the 7 minutes were up.**

**[1]: Roger (from American Dad!) said that.**

**In addition, 7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition now has 4 reviews, half from me. And as for the Fanon vs. Canon debate:**

**Fanon: PhineasXLindsay: 1 vote (100%)**

**Canon: PhineasXIsabella: 0 votes (0%)**

**I think I might just do Fanon, since this poll is getting slow, and no one except me has voted yet.**

**Thank you, and good night!**


	8. PhineasXFerb: Stepincest

**7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition**

**Chapter 6: PhineasXFerb: Stepincest**

**Summary of story: **Our Toonville friends play 7 minutes in heaven.

**Chapter summary: **Alright, we saw Gorgonzola and Panini hit it off, Cartman and Kyle have an awkward moment with an out of character Cartman, Endive use Heinz Doofenshmirtz as a human sex toy, Izzy give Lindsay a hard fisting and Chowder make out with Meg, but now, Phineas and Ferb get it on, in a step-incest moment in the closet! Was Ferb actually hitting on Phineas, or is it the other way around, with Phineas hitting on Ferb? Find out in the next session of 7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition!

**Rated M for some swearing, and maybe some nudity and or sex.**

**Warning: Might contain slash or femslash. Also contains canon and fanon cartoon couples (DuncanXCourtney, SpongebobXSandy, PhineasXIsabella). Reading discretion is advised for younger viewers, but for kids who don't know about sex, either chicken out or go in. (If you know what's good for ya)**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their rightful owners (Cartoon Network (A lot of shows), Nick (SBSP, etc), FOX (Family Guy, etc), Adult Swim (Many shows), MondoMedia (HTF)).**

**Pairing of the chapter: PhineasXFerb (Step-incest couple, P&F)**

**Other pairings: CartmanXKyle (Crack couple, South Park slash), GorgonzolaXPanini (Unlikely couple, Chowder), IzzyXLindsay (One-sided rape, TDI femslash), ChowderXMeg (ChildXTeen, Chowder/Family Guy)**

**PS: Total Drama World Tour characters have been included now! Hope you make some interesting couples, though!**

**PSS: In addition, hope my 4-review list grows to maybe 5 or 6 reviews in the list! And maybe they'll be from non-anonymous people. Now, grab some popcorn and enjoy the show!**

**PSSS: Sorry, Super Duper Wild Chic; no DuncanXPhineas here!**

**Response to PSSS note: I'm possibly thinking on a DuncanXPhineas chapter, though, SDWC, but it might be after the Fanon vs. Canon 10 chapter special with Phineas and Isabella vs. Phineas and Lindsay.**

**PSSSS: I forgot to insert The Simpsons into the list, but don't worry; I will show the updated list of cartoon shows at the end of the chapter.**

Most of the script in this story

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone), song lyrics, or cutaways/flashbacks._

**"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback."**

Peter was ready to pick the next guy and girl, and looked across the room. He saw Meg and Chowder making out, Cartman and Kyle trying to stay away from each other, Lindsay getting chased by a love-lusting Izzy, and last, Panini and Gorgonzola having an awkward moment. However, he had dug into the guys hat with both hands by mistake, not seeing where he was going, and took out two names. After seeing the couple, he realized something. **This is a funny part!**

"Oh, looks like I found out I stuffed both my hands in the same hat!" Peter chuckled. "But our two lucky dudes are… Phineas…" Phineas shook slightly, worried about who he was going with to the closet. "And… meh-heh… Ferb!" Ferb then became surprised like Phineas. "Looks like we got a step-incest couple here!" Peter mentioned.

As Peter began talking about Phineas and Ferb in a step-incest relationship, mainly mocking Ferb for being gay with Phineas, Master Shake carted Phineas into the closet with a hand truck.

"See ya in 7 minutes, Gay-nieas!" Master Shake gloated as Bender threw Ferb in afterwards.

"There we go!" Bender said after throwing Ferb in, rubbing his hands together.

**(Going inside the closet)**

Bender and Shake shut the door harshly, slightly irritating both Phineas and Ferb. After the door shut, the stepbrothers became silent… until Phineas broke the silence.

"Are they sure that we will kiss?" Phineas asked his mainly silent British brother. As Ferb was usually silent every day, despite having spoke sometimes, he nodded.

"Oh…kay…" Phineas said, before going silent. As time was clocking down, the two were looking at each other, in awkward silence. However, Ferb and Phineas began leaning closer to each other, trying to go for a kiss. "Wait, Ferb… I'm a bit nervous. Th-this is my first kiss with you. Shouldn't we try and tense up or something?" Phineas asked Ferb. The green-haired Britain kid shook his head, and touched his lips on Phineas', resulting in a caring kiss, in which Ferb had just went in for the kill. This kiss, however, lasted only one second. Phineas was only speechless, but used his tongue to pull Ferb's tongue in for a deeper smooch. Their tongues were twisting around like crazy, moving around both their mouths.

**(Outside of the closet)**

Peter heard the make-out session from the purple couch in the middle of the living room, and even saw that the closet was slightly shaking.

"Looks like they're having fun." Peter said, before taking a sip out of his beer.

Homer walked over to Peter, and pointed at his (Peter's) beer.

"Can I have some?" Homer asked.

"Fuck no!" Peter responded, followed by punching Homer in the face, knocking Homer's lights out.

**(Right back inside the closet)**

Ferb was now licking Phineas's earlobe, and Phineas seemed to enjoy it, as he softly moaned through the fun. Down below the belt, Ferb's small erection was touching Phineas's butt softly.

Only 5 minutes were left, as Ferb was near the point to go hardcore, as a bottle of lube was conveniently placed near the two by Peter after Chowder and Meg had their turn in the closet. An eight inch strap-on was also placed in there by Peter for use in addition. Ferb saw the two sex items, and pulled Phineas's shorts and underwear down. Ferb reached for the lube and caused some to splash on the strap-on.

Just what Ferb wanted.

Ferb kept his pants on, and put on the strap-on, as one small penis was not enough to satisfy Phineas. Ferb inched the strap-on dildo to Phineas's naked ass, and slowly broke through his anus, causing Phineas to scream. **This isn't good for Phineas, as his ass is much smaller than the dildo.**

**(Again, going out of the closet)**

Peter and Brian heard Phineas's screaming, and noticed that Phineas might not be having a good time.

"I think they're using the strap-on and lube I put in their for them!" Peter mentioned over to Brian.

"Yes. Yes, they are!" Brian responded.

**(Now, we're back inside the closet!)**

Ferb was pushing the big strap-on farther up Phineas's ass, and was thrusting it back and forth afterwards, nailing the right spot many, many times. Phineas moaned on and on, about to climax for the first time.

"Faster!" Phineas yelled, in which Ferb responded in the next second, which led down to more than 3 minutes.

After a bit, Phineas finally came for his first time. **Although it's just a mix of pee and cum if you think about it.**

This thrust-'n-cum session went on for until…

**(Yep, we're going out of the closet for now.)**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The timer went off, and Peter stopped the beeping. Phineas and Ferb, from inside, realized that time's up, and got on their clothes, then came out, with their clothes ruffled up.

"So, I'm guessing you two had a great time?" Peter asked the two step-brothers.

"Well… yeah." Phineas nervously responded.

Peter made his way back to the hats and readied for the next picks.

**Alright, now I'm done! You're all happy now! And you know what else? Here's the new updated list of shows!**

**Family Guy**

**American Dad**

**Futurama**

**The Simpsons**

**Total Drama series (Island, Action, World Tour)**

**Penguins of Madagascar**

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Chowder**

**Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack**

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**

**Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**

**Camp Lazlo**

**Johnny Test**

**Happy Tree Friends**

**Aqua Teen Hunger Force**

**Fanboy and Chum Chum**

**South Park**

**6Teen**

**Stoked**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends**

**My Gym Partner's a Monkey**

**Changes?: Simpsons and Stoked are added, World Tour characters included in Total Drama series.**

**Fanon vs. Canon poll:**

**Fanon: PhineasXLindsay: 3 (100% (Paulghost and Redspiderman voted, too!))**

**Canon: PhineasXIsabella: 0 (0%)**

**Well, that's all for today! Closer to the Fanon vs. Canon, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	9. SquidXPat and RogXBrian: Double Feature!

**7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition**

**Chapter 7: SquidwardXPatrick and RogerXBrian**

**Summary of story: **Our Toonville friends play 7 minutes in heaven.

**Chapter summary: **After Phineas and Ferb invent step-incest, it then becomes time for two slash pairings in a row! First, Squidward and Patrick get a chance, and after that, Roger and Brian get _their_ chance! Squidward is not happy to be with Patrick in the closet, but Roger doesn't mind to kiss Brian. Peter is totally going to love this, 'cause there is always an outcome including kissing and, optionally, sex! Who will crumble under this pressure? Who might turn out gay? And who, and I mean who is going to have the best time of their lives? All these questions and more will be answered in the first double-feature chapter of 7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition!

**Rated M for some swearing, and maybe some nudity and or sex.**

**Warning: Might contain slash or femslash. Also contains canon and fanon cartoon couples (DuncanXCourtney, SpongebobXSandy, PhineasXIsabella). Reading discretion is advised for younger viewers, but for kids who don't know about sex, either chicken out or go in. (If you know what's good for ya)**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their rightful owners (Cartoon Network (A lot of shows), Nick (SBSP, etc), FOX (Family Guy, etc), Adult Swim (Many shows), MondoMedia (HTF)).**

**Pairing of the chapter: SquidwardXPatrick (Sea animal pairing, Spongebob Squarepants), RogerXBrian (AlienXAnimal, American Dad!/Family Guy)**

**PS: A double feature chapter in this story means that there will be two unlikely pairings in one single chapter. This means that a bigger chapter means more reviews!**

**PSS: Some sort of Lady Gaga Mexican fan wanted to read PhineasXFerb, and that's why the previous pairing was PhineasXFerb. It was rather one-sided stepincest sex, than just stepincest.**

Most of the script in this story

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone), song lyrics, or cutaways/flashbacks._

**"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback."**

**Authors notes and '[]' notes.**

This was just another session in the night of 7 Minutes in Heaven, and it was 9:00 pm already, as the game began at 7:25 pm. Peter was ready, but he seemed to like the outcome of slash pairings, as one pairing (**PhineasXFerb**) had done sexual intercourse. So, Peter placed the girls hat, and dug both his hands into the guys hat, pulling out two slips of paper, each one with a name on it.

"And our lucky gay pairing is… Squidward and… Patrick!" Peter revealed. Squidward was surprised.

"WHAT?" Squidward yelled. "Are you telling me I'm going with Patrick in the clos—"

"Squidward!" Peter halted Squidward's rant, arms crossed and followed by silence. "Yes!**[1]**"

Squidward was not amused.

"Alright then." Squidward said. He then began walking into the closet, mumbling "I'm not gay. It's just a game."

"Patrick, you ready?" Peter asked. Patrick was, unfortunately, sleeping. Spongebob, however, woke Patrick up by clapping in his face.

"Dah! Who's there?" Patrick cried.

"Patrick, it's your turn." Spongebob reminded him.

"Oh, oh, right." Patrick remembered, as he walked into the open closet.

"Have fun!" Peter said as he shut the door on Squidward and Patrick, and then cupped his ear to the door, waiting for something to start between the sizzle-lipped Squidward and the dimwit starfish Patrick.

**(Now we're going into the closet)**

Squidward was looking away from Patrick, who was digging in his belly button, looking for lint, possibly. Squidward had hated Patrick ever since Spongebob moved in and had fun together with Patrick. Hell, Spongebob and Patrick don't even know that Squidward despises them.

"I can't believe I was invited to this." Squidward muttered to himself. A few seconds later, he took a look at Patrick, who was sniffing some belly button lint, right before eating it. "PATRICK! Why do you and Spongebob do this to me?" Squidward angrily asked Patrick.

"Uh…" Patrick moaned, but found a funny way to respond. "I like fun!"

Squidward rolled his eyes and remembered that he's going to have to kiss Patrick. After remembering what happens in 7 Minutes in Heaven, Squidward nearly gagged. 6 minutes were ticking down, getting down to 5.

**(Panning out of the closet)**

Peter kept his ear on the closet, and for some reason, Homer, Bender and Brian were listening, too.

"Bet they'll kiss and make up!" Bender said, snickering afterwards.

**(Panning back into the closet)**

Squidward was getting bored of being with Patrick, despite only having been with him for two minutes.

"Squidward?" Patrick started.

"What?" Squidward responded softly.

"Aren't we supposed to kiss?" Patrick questioned.

"Wait, are you saying you've played before?" Squidward asked.

"Yes…" Patrick replied with a simple agreement.

Squidward then sighed, bored as hell. However, he thought about it and began his 'talk' about 7 Minutes in Heaven. "Patrick, we do know we have to kiss. That's what 7 Minutes in Heaven is all about. I've played it myself, and… you have done it too." Squidward remarked as his face was focused on in a slow camera pan-in. "All the people so far in _this_ game have kissed, and some had even had sex! Just look! There's some dried cum on the floor, and the walls, and there's a big strap-on in here, that seems to be used! You would know that if you got in with another guy! But…" He sighs. "If you want to kiss me, then let's get this over with."

And so, Squidward and Patrick scooted closer and closer and then rubbed their unpuckered lips together, resulting in a slight attempt to kiss. They moved away, though, as only 4 minutes remained.

"Uh, Squidward?" Patrick started.

"What?" Squidward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think that was a kiss." Patrick mentioned. "It was more like an… eski-majig kiss." Squidward's mind knew that Patrick was going to misspell 'Eskimo'.

"But didn't our lips touch?" Squidward complained to the guy near him.

"Yes, but—" Patrick began to speak out.

"Alright!" Squidward stopped him, and flapped his tentacles around Patrick's neck. In an attempt to kiss, Squidward tried to jump up on Patrick, but fell on him. Both grunted. "Wait a second…" Squidward started. "How did you get so smart?" Squidward didn't know that Patrick got smarter, but only slightly. This was rather confusing for him right now.

"Great question…" Patrick mentioned, before pressing his lips on Squidward's, in a _real_ kiss. Squidward was surprised, with wide eyes, but realized… it felt… good… just good.

**(2 minutes later)**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Patrick and Squidward heard the timer from outside, and accidentally rolled out of the closet. Peter Griffin, the host of this crazy game, walked over to them. **Peter **_**is**_** pretty crazy… heh…**

"Hey, guys! How were the 7 minutes?" Peter asked the two recent victims of this game.

"A bit awkward, but good thing we got out with our correct lips." Squidward mentioned. "He was mooching all over me!"

"We kissed for two minutes." Patrick simply made a fact.

"Patrick!" Squidward yelled at the dumb pink starfish, getting angry again.

"Gross then!" Peter said as he walked over to the hat desk again. He kept the girls hat on the ground, though, meaning a second slash pairing in a row, and dug his hands back into the guys hat, again at the same time, pulling out two names of males in the party. "Alright, Roger Smith, and Brian, you're going in next!"

"You gotta be kidding." Brian said.

"I never kid." Peter mentioned, but snickered a little. "Actually, I do, but I don't care!**[2]**"

"Eh, I don't mind." Roger, beside Brian, mentioned. However, he gains a few surprised glares from everybody around him. "What? I've kissed a dude before! It's no big deal!"

And so, Roger walked into the closet with no worry at all, while Brian was a little worried himself, as he walked into the open closet. Peter then shut the door and set 7 minutes on the clock.

**(Another session, another go into the closet…)**

"Look, I didn't even know I was getting picked, Roger!" Brian began explaining to Roger, the presumably gay alien. "Wouldn't you know about kissing a guy in the first—"

"Brian, please." Roger stopped Brian in his tracks. "Stop… complaining. I know what it's like to be gay, and it's pretty good anyway… for me, Roger the alien.**[3]**"

"Well… I'm not gay!" Brian yelled out at Roger. However, with more than 6 minutes left, Roger pulled Brian in for a kiss, and slipped his tongue everywhere in Brian's mouth. Brian broke away right after, scared to near-death.

"Ah god!" Brian yelled. "What was that for?"

"To make you gay." Roger mentioned, causing Brian to think it was an initiation to gayness. To Brian, there was only one thing to do…

**(For now, outside the closet)**

Brian busted out of the closet screaming like hell. Roger unexpectedly grabbed Brian's legs, holding an anal speculum. **To let you know, a speculum is a medical tool for investigating body cavities. It is also used as a sex toy, and that's why Roger's holding one. **Roger then pulled Brian in, as Brian cried "Help me!"

"Wish I could, Brian." Peter remarked. "Wish I could."

**(Alright! Sex action in the closet!)**

Roger stuffed the speculum up Brian's anus, and opened it, stretching Brian's anus open and causing Brian to scream loudly.

**(Aw, back outside?)**

Peter heard the scream from the bathroom, while on the toilet.

"Wazzat?" Peter mumbled.

**(Oh, back in.)**

Roger pulled out a big thick cucumber out of nowhere, and then stuffed it up the inside of Brian, as 6 minutes were left. After inserting the cucumber all the way inside Brian, Roger stuffed other things in Brian, such as a hot dog, a banana, a huge dildo and finally, himself. Roger was able to go inside Brian's anus, without dying.

**(6 minutes later, outside the closet)**

Brian finally ran out, and pooped out the hot dog, and then the cucumber, then the banana and the dildo, until finally, Roger was squeezed out, still alive, so much to the disgust of many people.

"What did I miss?" Roger asked as soon as he got up.

"Okay." Peter simply responded.

**Another chapter done before midnight! Alright! Two chapters in a day! Well, hope to see Fanon vs. Canon soon! Oh, and PS: Paulghost and Redspiderman are fake people. I just voted 3 times anyway. Bye!**


	10. PaniniXK'nuckles: Lovestruck

**7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville Edition**

**Chapter 8: PaniniXK'nuckles: Lovestruck**

**Getting closer to the Fanon vs. Canon special at chapter 10! Only this and the next chapter to go!**

**Summary of story: **Our Toonville friends play 7 minutes in heaven.

**Chapter summary:** In a surprising double feature, Patrick, going slightly out of character, kissed Squidward for 2 consecutive minutes, and then Brian got Roger up his ass, literally! Talk about gay clinic sex! Good thing Roger survived inside Brian's anus, or this would get worse by the minute after Roger's death. Well, now that those sessions are out of the way for now, Panini and K'nuckles get their chance in this, as they go into… (gulp) …the closet… of DOOM! Panini is a little worried, since she already had a session with Gorgonzola, but K'nuckles is not afraid to go in without a fight. We all know they might kiss, but will they kiss? Will Izzy rape Lindsay again? Will Gorgonzola have big feelings for Panini? Is Peter nuts? (Yes.) And will Chowder actually get jealous? All these questions and more will be answered as we go into chapter 8 of 7 Minutes in Heaven, Toonville Edition!

**Rated M for some swearing, and some nudity and or sex.**

**Warning: Might contain slash or femslash. Also contains canon and fanon cartoon couples (DuncanXCourtney, SpongebobXSandy, PhineasXIsabella). Reading discretion is advised for younger viewers, but for kids who don't know about sex, either chicken out or go in. (If you know what's good for ya)**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their rightful owners (Cartoon Network (A lot of shows), Nick (SBSP, etc), FOX (Family Guy, etc), Adult Swim (Many shows), MondoMedia (HTF)).**

**Pairing of the chapter: Panini/K'nuckles (Crack pairing, Chowder/Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), Gorgonzola/Panini (Possibly happy couple, Chowder), Chowder/Panini (Worried couple, Chowder), Chowder/Meg (AnimalXHuman, Chowder/Family Guy)**

**PS: Also, here's some notes from chapter 7:**

**[1]: Space Ghost said that to Moltar in an episode of Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, which included Moltar with a sword. "I think we will now fight with knives!" (Sling!)**

**[2]: In Total Drama Action, Chris McLean said the quote to Duncan in **_**One Million Dollars, BC**_**.**

**[3]: That was a variation of Bender's "Me, Bender" running gag.**

**PSS: Ed, Edd n Eddy has now been included. I kinda forgot to put that show in the list. Sorry. The updated list will be shown right here.:**

**Family Guy**

**American Dad**

**Futurama**

**The Simpsons**

**Total Drama series (Island, Action, World Tour)**

**Penguins of Madagascar**

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Ed, Edd n Eddy**

**Chowder**

**Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack**

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**

**Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**

**Camp Lazlo**

**Johnny Test**

**Happy Tree Friends**

**Aqua Teen Hunger Force**

**Fanboy and Chum Chum**

**South Park**

**6Teen**

**Stoked**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends**

**My Gym Partner's a Monkey**

…**and again at the bottom of the chapter. Okay, have fun!**

Most of the script in this story

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone), song lyrics, or cutaways/flashbacks._

**"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback."**

**Authors notes and '[]' notes.**

Peter Griffin, after arriving back at the desk, put the girls hat back onto the desk.

"Alright, about time to get back to the guyXgirl sessions. Now, before we continue, who has some predictions of who's going into the closet this session?" Peter mentioned, and then asked a question. Everybody else remained silent, until Bender raised his hand. "Yes, you, Bender." Peter pointed him out.

"You and your mama." Bender insulted Peter.

"My mom isn't here." Peter responded, with a small point-out that Peter's mom isn't in the house. "Okay, no more questions. Let's get down to business!" Peter was ready to go, as he plucked a name from the guys hat. "Our lucky, lucky luck-boy is… K'nuckles!"

The mentioned blue pirate rose up from a pile of maple syrup bottles, and had a 5 o'clock shadow around his chin.

"Huh? What's that?" K'nuckles groaned, the smell of syrup coming out of his mouth, and disgusting a few people around him.

"Cap'n, it's your turn." K'nuckles's young life partner, Flapjack, told his captain.

"Oh." K'nuckles realized, followed by a small pause. "For what?"

"7 Minutes in Heaven." Flapjack whispered.

"Okay." K'nuckles said, and walked into the closet still drunk off syrup, mumbling "Eh, little boys…"

"And our girl is…" Peter started, as he slowly picked up a slip of paper from the girls hat. "Panini." …and finished.

From the crowd surrounding the couch, Bender picked up Panini, who was near Chowder and Gorgonzola in less than a few seconds, and brought her into the closet. Panini, however, didn't get to say a word about being paired with K'nuckles in a session. Bender then shut both doors and waited for the fireworks.

**(Into the closet)**

K'nuckles was checking the time. It was 9:46 pm, which means the session between him and Panini would end at 9:53. That's big math for K'nuckles, and—

"Ahem!" Panini interrupted K'nuckles' trait of though, slightly irritated.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that." K'nuckles apologized, remembering that Panini's with him in the closet, and that he's not alone.

"Well, you're obviously not getting attention from me!" Panini yelled at him. "Can't we get to know each other?"

"Okay." K'nuckles mumbled, as he went into a small moment of silence. "Who do you like? Chowder-thing or Gorgonzola-whatever?"

"Uh… that's a toughie." Panini realized, beginning to think about it. K'nuckles was not that pleased about Panini, as she's possibly in a love triangle with Gorgonzola and Chowder. Panini didn't know who to pick.

"'That's a toughie?'" K'nuckles quoted, getting angry. "That's all you can say? Y'know what? Do you like me? Do you like Captain K'nuckies?" K'nuckles wanted Panini to like him, as he is slightly crushing on her.

"Well, not with _that_ attitude!" Panini began arguing with K'nuckles.

"Well, _I'm_ not the one that's being a bitch!" K'nuckles insulted Panini.

Panini gasped. "At least I have a boyfriend, and not someone of the same sex!" Panini yelled out at K'nuckles, mentioning his slight hints of love to Flapjack.

"Says who?" K'nuckles asked loudly.

"Says me!" Panini replied, furious and staring daggers at K'nuckles. Afterwards was a small stare down between Panini and K'nuckles, until they crushed lips with each other, realizing about their loves. They finally did it, after all that arguing, starting as a conflict and ending… as a relationship. Panini and K'nuckles broke away, now lusting over each other.

"I love you, Panini." K'nuckles confessed to his new love.

"I love you too, new Num-Nums." Panini said back, using Chowder's nickname as K'nuckles' nickname now. They then locked lips again, exploring each other's tongue in a French kiss, while K'nuckles set his penis free from his pants, and began jacking off during the make out session. He jacked off until he splattered his load on Panini's whole child body. Panini gasped, and then lowered herself, and put her mouth over the head of K'nuckles' cock. K'nuckles let out a small groan as the pink cat-bunny put more of his meat into her mouth. She tongued his dick, and licked the inside of the pissing hole on the blue captain's penis. As K'nuckles laid on the hard wooden floor of the closet, Panini kept at it and had a mouth full of an erect penis, stuffing the penis down her throat. K'nuckles was definitely getting a hard blowjob. K'nuckles then realized that 3 minutes have already passed, as the time was now 9:49. That means there are 4 minutes left in the closet. After K'nuckles shrugged it off, he went back and went back to Panini, who was still sucking on his blue meat. As two minutes were left, K'nuckles relieved himself inside Panini's mouth, letting cum drift its way down Panini's throat. **Oral sex is more relaxing, but anal sex is awesome!**

**(Finally, we go back out of the closet)**

Peter was ready to jack off to the licking, splattering and slurping sounds from inside, as he realized Panini and K'nuckles were having oral sex inside that closet. **Peter's gonna masturbate to the sounds inside the closet.**

"Oh yeah." Peter sighed as he relieved himself into a cup, filling the cup with semen. Peter then dumped the whole cupful into a strap-on, which had a squirtable cum feature.

**(Back inside the closet)**

Panini and K'nuckles were now on the floor.

"Panini… this is the best night of my life." K'nuckles mentioned to his new girlfriend.

"Mine too." Panini responded.

"Let's make another day like this better soon enough." K'nuckles mentioned, as he began making out with Panini. One more minute until the 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!' from the alarm clock. They explored the mouths of each other once again, and went on this for many more seconds until…

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

…that happened.

**(Returning to the outside of the closet, man!)**

Panini and K'nuckles walked out of the closet, officially a couple, and holding hands.

"Now it looks like you are an official couple!" Peter mentioned to the new lovely couple, newly known as 'K'nucknini'.

"Yes, we are!" K'nuckles said to Peter.

"Well done!" Peter cheered for K'nucknini. "Did Panini give you a blowjob, K'nuckles?"

"A hard one!" K'nuckles chuckled, as Panini kissed him on the cheek.

**Finally, the eighth chapter, excluding the authors notes, is done!**

**Now, here's the 7 Minutes in Heaven Toonville Edition newly updated list of shows again!**

**Here it is!:**

**Family Guy**

**American Dad**

**Futurama**

**The Simpsons**

**Total Drama series (Island, Action, World Tour)**

**Penguins of Madagascar**

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Ed, Edd n Eddy**

**Chowder**

**Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack**

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**

**Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**

**Camp Lazlo**

**Johnny Test**

**Happy Tree Friends**

**Aqua Teen Hunger Force**

**Fanboy and Chum Chum**

**South Park**

**6Teen**

**Stoked**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends**

**My Gym Partner's a Monkey**

**Well, make ideas from shows on this lists that you know, and I'll presumably add them in! Good night, everybody, and happy couple-making!**


	11. SquidwardPeter: Second Shocker

Return of LordRyuTJ!

7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville edition

NOTE: I have found a new computer, but it's my grandma's old one, so updates may be slowed.

Chapter 9: Peter Griffin (Family Guy) and Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants): Big Shocker

Summary: After 9 (I think) sessions, Peter, the person who started this, ends up going into the closet, and with Squidward, who had already gone with Patrick a bit back. Will Peter make it out of this gay closet escapade? Find out as the answers are revealed right now!

**Rated M for major sexual content (nudity and on-screen sex) and some coarse language.**

**PS: Due to the new shows that arrived, the shows Regular Show and Fish Hooks have been added to our list of shows.**

**PPS: My brother got an XBOX 360 months ago and I got Smackdown Vs. Raw 2011 for PS2 and 360**

**Start**

Peter got back to business, deciding the next two victims. However, as he got into the "Male" hat, he put on a mischievous look on his face.

"Uh-oh," Brian (Family Guy) said with fear as he slid back. "I know that look!" Peter purposely knocked over the "Female" hat and took out a name from the "Male" hat.

"Our first 'to be gay' victim is..." Peter held up the tiny piece of paper. "Squidward!"

The light blue skin on the grouchy cephalopod turned pale as he gulped. He just went sessions back!

"Now I wonder who Squidward's gonna kiss next!" Spongebob said nearby, sitting on the pink couch near Patrick.

"Beats me." Patrick rest assured as couple-maker Peter dug his grubby, fat hands back into the Male hat. In the repeating process, Peter took another piece of paper up. "Squidward's gonna go with..." Peter widened his eyes in shock afterwards. No! Peter thought. It can't be... "M-me?" Everybody in the room burst into laughter and cheers as Peter was shoved into the closet by his dog pal Brian.

"Move along." Brian put aside as he escorted Squidward into the closet with Peter and closed the door shut, purposely putting a lock on it.

"All set." Stewie (Also from Family Guy) mentioned out as he hit the timer for seven more minutes.

**Inside the closet**

Peter was already ranting. "**What the fuck**?" The fatty shouted in front of Squidward. "Why would there be a picture of _me_ in that hat?"

"Brian printed it out." Squidward replied to the slight argument as he put on another bored face.

"Yeah, I know that." Peter muttered, calming down a notch. He then realized that he has to kiss. "But, eh...we gotta kiss."

Squidward groaned and tiredly pecked Peter's face for only a millisecond. Peter got a bit irritated. "You could do better than that!" He cried out. Squidward sighed for a moment and then slowly leaned closer and closer to Peter before their lips touched and their tongues tickled one to the other. They both shuddered as they continued. Peter began to like it, and so did Squidward. Soon, with 4 minutes left, Peter and Squidward's lips separated.

BEAT

"Let's do the nasty!" Peter decided as he pulled his own pants and undies in one swipe, because most of the sessions included that. Considering that Squidward doesn't wear pants, Peter turned him over like a burger and got him on his hands and knees. Peter took a deep breath and stuffed his penis into Squidward's small but tight anus, causing much pain on Squidward's side. 3 and 1/2 minutes left, but Peter pulled through and pulled his erection out a couple inches, and shoved it back up Squidward's ass. Peter did it again, but faster. Squidward began to enjoy a bit as Peter repeated the thrusts, faster every time. Peter's penis began to chub up, growing thicker and thicker.

Squidward moaned with Peter in pleasure as they began to reach their climaxes.

"Oh…oh…oh…SHAZAM!" Peter groaned and shouted as cum shot out of Peter's raging erection and went up Squidward's anus. They both panted, but then Peter kept thrusting for a second blast of cum up inside Squidward. When there was a half of a minute left, Peter released more cum into Squidward's rectum.

**Outside of the closet**

Brian overheard the rhythmic moans and realized… "Uh, guys, I think we should stop this session early." He said, opening the door afterwards. Peter and Squidward were back in their clothes, which got rugged.

"Hot enough for ya?" Peter asked Brian. "We'll be right back with more of the Gay Show."

**End**

**I had no other choice but to do it this chapter. Also, the Phineas/? thing won't be until chapter 20.**


	12. 10 Chapter Celebration: K'nucklesXMeg

**7 Minutes in Heaven: Toonville edition**

**Chapter 10: **10 Chapter Celebration Feature!: K'nuckles (Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack)/Meg (Family Guy)

**Summary: **9 sexy but sometimes gross episodes have passed by, but 10 sessions went, with a total of 1 hour 10 minutes in results! Now, it is time for episode 10, with another fanon couple.

**Rated M for sexual content (nudity and on-screen sex) and some coarse language.**

(**READ**)(**&**)(**REVIEW**)

Peter was in the shower, getting the bits of feces off his penis. Brian was waiting at the bathroom door.

"Peter, are you done yet?" Brian asked.

"Not yet!" Peter shouted. "Do the hats for me!"

"(sigh) Okay." Brian mumbled as he got downstairs to the Male and Female hats. "Alright people, since Peter's getting the scent of Squidward off his rod, I'll fill in for him." Brian announced as he dug his hand into the Male (now blue) hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "First, K'nuckles." He then pulled another piece of paper out, but from the Female (now pink) hat. "Then Meg. Enjoy."

Captain K'nuckles noticed it was his turn again, and moved Meg aside to the closet. "After you." He said as Meg walked in.

"Um…" Meg tried to point out in awkwardness, but the closet door slammed on her after K'nuckles entered.

Chris Griffin held up a giant ear. **LOL!**

"Giant ear ready!" Chris shouted, afterwards placing the giant ear on his normal right ear, and pressing it roughly to the wooden, not-so-roomy closet.

Stewie set the alarm clock. "All set." He said.

_'Perverts.'_ thought Brian as he walked out of the room.

(**INSIDE THE CLOSET**)

Meg was in confusion of how she got stuck with K'nuckles, because she didn't know him. The 7 minutes began, so they had to kiss, and then maybe go up the bases.

"Okay, just to let you know, Dad said I couldn't be with old weirdoes." Meg mentioned to break the silence.

"Hmm…" K'nuckles agreed, but realized he was technically insulted, afterwards shouting. "Hey! I'm no weirdo! I'll show yer dad who's boss!"

"What?" Meg questioned the captain's reply, only to get her lips pressed to his for a brief moment, getting her mouth tongued all around by K'nuckles, but managed to break free.

"Come here!" K'nuckles shouted, ripping off all of Meg's clothing off and flipping her over. K'nuckles then whipped out his blue penis, which was erect and still moist with Panini's saliva. "It's go time." K'nuckles whispered.

"Not so quick-AAH!" Meg's complain turned into a scream when K'nuckles jabbed his hard-on into her anus, quickly thrusting with all of his mere might. Meg's screams then began to become moans as K'nuckles held onto her boobs, pinching her hardened nipples, and began thrusting harder and faster. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Meg shouted rhythmically as K'nuckles humped his hardest.

As the clock winded down to 5 and 1/2 minutes, K'nuckles shouted "Meg!" and came inside of her. He then flipped her back over and quickly penetrated Meg's vagina, thrusting faster than he was when he climaxed in her anus. K'nuckles' blue erection felt all around Meg's vaginal walls, rising her arousal and causing her moans to grow louder and quicker. K'nuckles was holding onto Meg's legs when she lifted them up. Both people were getting sweaty and moist all over, as K'nuckles began to reach a second climax in their naked adventure.

K'nuckles readied to release a second wave of semen into Meg and held tightly onto her breasts, thrusting like a jackhammer; fast and hard. When the alarm clock had four minutes remaining, both K'nuckles and Meg screamed at the same time when they came inside each other simultaneously. But why stop there? K'nuckles then continued to thrust into Meg as hard and fast as he could.

"Stop! Please stop!" Meg screamed out as the thrusting was hurting her rather than pleasing her. As she orgasmed, the blue captain's rough 9 incher caused some sparks from friction, and flames literally began building in the closet.

(**MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE THE CLOSET**)

"Okay, I'm back!" Peter said as smoke began to come out from the closet. He noticed this by just smelling it as he walked down the stairs to the living room. "Is somebody smoking?"

"It's the closet." Brian replied, as the bottom of the closet began to burn. "Wait, the CLOSET?"

The rest of the partygoers backed away slowly... and then everybody (except K'nuckles and Meg) ran out of the Griffin home.

(**OUTSIDE PETER'S HOUSE**)

"Well, this night could not get worse." Peter said as the inside of his family's house burned to the ground. Everybody stared at the burning house (most likely to be rebuilt) as the Seven Minutes in Heaven sessions may have ended, and for good. Meg and Captain K'nuckles most likely died in the fire, too.

"Peter, it _always_ goes wrong when you're hosting, so next time, let _me_ host." Brian told Peter.

"There's a next time?" Peter asked.

"Well, there could." Brian replied, before saying. "If we have a fireproof closet. That way, no one dies."

"But can't anybody die and come back to life in this town?" Peter questioned Brian's last remark.

"Well, that's true. Well, let's wait for the firefighters and ambulances to arrive, and then we can go home." Brian answered as everybody sat outside on the grass, watching the fire in the house spread to the outside. The siren of an ambulance was heard as the screen faded to black, and showed in white font:

**To be continued...**

(**READ**)(**&**)(**REVIEW**)

**K'nuckles should stick to getting blown.**

**Well, anyways, there **_**will **_**be more of this, but to mention: the first party takes place around late 2010.**

**All shows that I listed before are used except the following ones:**

**Penguins of Madagascar**

**Camp Lazlo**

**Fanboy and Chum Chum**

**6Teen**

**Stoked**

**My Gym Partner's a Monkey**

**New shows that can be used for suggestions:**

**Sidekick**

**Scaredy Squirrel**

**Amazing World of Gumball**

**Regular Show**

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic**

**The Cleveland Show**

**To refresh your memory, here's the formula for suggestions:**

**First choice:**

**Second choice:**

**Hetero, yuri or yaoi pairing? (Hetero means boyXgirl):**

**Fanon or Canon?:**

**Who starts the kiss?:**

**What will happen? (use your sexual imagination):**

**Outcome?:**

**Sorry for the year-long update. I was busy on other things. Have a good summer!**


End file.
